My New Life
by Veela Most
Summary: Merasa putus asa karena kehidupan keluarganya yang hancur, akhirnya Naruto memilih kabur dari rumah. Justru dengan pilihannya itulah Naruto menemukan kehidupannya yang baru, juga menjadi sosok yang baru. Sasunaru. Please RnR!


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai, typo,OC, maybe OOC. Don't like don't read!

Seperti biasa, happy reading, semoga memuaskan :-)

**My New World**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

Dalam keremangan malam, Naruto menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi. Hawa udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya tak ia pedulikan lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjauh dari tempat yang sangat ia benci, tempat yang dulunya ia sebut sebagai... rumah. Namun tidak untuk sekarang, menurutnya rumah yang dulu penuh dengan canda tawa dan keharmonisan keluarga kini tak dirasakannya lagi. Rumah yang sekarang adalah rumah yang penuh dengan cek-cok dan kediktatoran sang ayah. Ayah yang baik dan ramah kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok ayah yang keras dan acuh tak acuh terhadap keluarganya setelah mendapat kekayaan yang diperolehnya dari perusahaan yang telah dia bangun selama sepuluh tahun. Juga sosok ibu yang menjadi wanita binal dan memiliki lelaki simpanan karena kekecewaannya pada ayah Naruto yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluarga. Singkatnya, keluarga Naruto telah hancur.

Naruto merapatkan jeketnya dan berlari, terus berlari. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya yang sering terjadi, hampir di setiap keduanya bertemu. Ini semua membuat dadanya sesak. Kemana perginya sosok ayah dan ibu yang sangat disayanginya? Kemana perginya sebuah keluarga yang selama ini ia banggakan?

Jika Naruto boleh memilih, ia ingin hidup seperti dulu, kehidupan yang miskin dimana dirinya dan keluarganya tinggal di satu atap apartemen sederhana yang sempit dan sesak, tetapi kehangatan keluarga begitu ia rasakan saat itu. Bukan kehidupan yang seperti sekarang, walaupun serba kecukupan, tetapi ia tak lagi merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Kekayaan telah membutakan semuanya.

Seperti beberapa puluh menit yang lalu di rumah ketika ayah dan ibunya lagi-lagi bertengkar tepat di hadapannya. Suara tamparan, teriakan marah ibunya, dan beberapa perabotan yang pecah akibat amukan ayahnya, semua itu membuatnya muak! Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan berlari secepat mungkin tanpa membawa apa-apa, bahkan uang pun ia tak bawa. Saat ini yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanyalah pergi dari situasi yang ia benci, pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan orang tuanya yang tak lagi menganggapannya ada.

Merasa kelelahan, akhirnya Naruto mengistirahatkan diri dengan duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir gang. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, mencoba menetralisir berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecambuk di batinnya. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang lagit pekat yang tak satu pun terdapat bintang disana. Naruto tersenyum miris memandangnya. Akankah di saat seperti ini orang tuanya akan pergi mencari keberadaannya? Segera ia tepis pikiran yang baru saja berkelebat di benaknya. Setidaknya, mulai sekarang Naruto harus berusaha melupakan eksistensi orang tuanya terhadap dirinya.

Ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung gang yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman, ia melihat sosok pemuda—yang mungkin sebaya dengannya—tengah berdiri di atas pagar taman dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya, dengan posisi yang membelakangi Naruto. Rambut raven kelamnya yang tertimpa cahaya lampu taman membuatnya begitu serasi dengan keheningan malam.

Penasaran dengan sosok tersebut, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju taman tersebut. Naruto heran menatap sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri memunggunginya di atas pagar besi taman yang tipis. Bagaimana ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya ketika berdiri dalam posisi seperti itu?

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat sosok berjubah tersebut menoleh ke Naruto. Sejenak, Naruto terpaku melihat wajah sosok di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat, bibirnya yang tipis, dan kedua bola matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia begitu tampan, begitu menawan, begitu sempurna...

Tetapi, apa itu yang terlihat diantara kedua bibirnya? Dua buah taring yang sedikit mencuat? Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau dia adalah seorang vampir yang sedang berkeliaran malam-malam.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto, sosok berjubah tersebut langsung beranjak pergi, membuat Naruto tersadar dari pesona sosok tersebut yang telah membiusnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto mengejar sosok itu, ia tak mau kehilangan dia begitu saja.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto. Namun teriakannya tidak membuat sosok tersebut berhenti. Dia tetap saja menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hei, tunngu! Kubilang jangan pergi!" Naruto terus mengejar sosok itu sampai ia tidak menyadari ada batu dihadapannya yang sukses membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh. Keningnya telak membentur tanah dan mengeluarkan darah, membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai sosok jauh di depannya yang baru saja ia temui.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi..."

Pandangan Naruto pun gelap setelahnya.

.

.

Begitu kedua bola mata safir Naruto terbuka, langsung dihadapkan oleh kedua mata onyx yang belum lama ini disukainya. Pemilik mata onyx tersebut tengah membenahi posisi kepala Naruto yang miring di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang baru menyadari posisinya—terbaring di tanah dengan kepala di pangkuan sosok berjubah tersebut—langsung mendudukkan diri. Namun niatnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit, mungkin efek dari benturan yang baru saja ia alami.

Menyadari apa yang dirasakan Naruto, sosok tersebut mengulurkan tangan pucatnya yang dingin untuk menyentuh dahi Naruto yang berdarah, membuat Naruto berjengit merasakan dingin di dahinya yang mengalir dari tangan pucat tersebut. Kemudian Naruto meraih tangan pucat itu dan mengangkatnya dari dahinya. Kali ini ia merasakan dingin di telapak tangannya saat ia menggenggam tangan pucat tersebut. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sosok misterius itu melepaskan genggaman Naruto untuk meletakkan kembali tangannya di dahi Naruto. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu"

Naruto membiarkan saja saat tangan dingin dan pucat itu menyibakkan poninya dan membelai dahinya. Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan dingin sosok itu. Ia memejamkam matanya, merasakan lebih dalam belaian yang lembut dan getaran-getaran halus yang aneh yang kini singgah di rongga dadanya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan sosok ini, juga dengan keberadaan sosok ini di sampingnya. Naruto suka ini.

Bola safir Naruto kembali terbuka saat ia tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan dingin di dahinya. Ia menatap mata onyx sosok berjubah tersebut yang juga tengah menatapnya. Naruto tidak bisa—tidak mau—mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata onyx yang tengah memerangkapnya. Seolah-olah ia merasa tersedot ke dalam dunia pekat yang membuat hatinya nyaman. Sampai tiba-tiba pemilik mata tersebut memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Naruto dan mengangkat kepala Naruto agar bangkit dari pangkuannya. Sosok berjubah itu berdiri dan lagi-lagi pergi begitu saja.

Dengan keberadaan dirinya yang masih duduk di atas tanah, Naruto menatap sosok berjubah dihadapannya yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia meraba dahinya dan terkejut mendapati dahinya telah sembuh, sama seperti sebelum ia mengalami benturan. Bahkan setitik darah pun tak ia temukan di dahinya. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto segera bangkit dan mengejar sosok misterius yang telah menyembuhkannya.

"Berhenti! Kau belum menjelaskan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya!" teriak Naruto. Namun sosok itu masih berlalu tanpa mempedulikan seruan Naruto.

Merasa geram karena tidak dihiraukan, Naruto mempercepat larinya dan setelah dekat dengan keberadaan sosok tersebut, Naruto mencengkeram lengannya dan memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei, kau—" niatnya untuk membentak sosok itu terhenti saat menyadari keadaannya. Wajah sosok itu terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya menggigil dan berkeringat, dengan pupil mata yang terlihat menciut, seolah dia tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sosok berjubah tersebut menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram lengannya. "Cepat pergi dari sini, cepat pergi dari hadapanku…" ucapnya dengan bergetar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti i—"

"Cepat pergi!" kali ini sosok itu membentak Naruto cukup keras.

"Tidak!" balas Naruto dengan bentakan yang sama.

"Cepat pergi sebelum terlam—ukh!" sosok itu pun limbung, ia tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya.

Melihat sosok itu limbung, Naruto dengan sigap menopang tubuhnya dan mendudukkan diri untuk menyandarkan sosok tersebut di lengannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Namun Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban dari sosok yang tengah meringis menahan sakit. Naruto tercekat mendapati taring yang berada di kedua belah bibir sosok itu memanjang, lebih panjang dari ukuran sebelumnya.

Ia mulai panik. Sebenarnya, apakah yang terjadi pada sosok ini? Apakah dia kesakitan karena menahan haus darahnya? Apakah karena itu sosok ini bersikeras meminta Naruto pergi dari hadapannya agar dia tidak menyerang Naruto ? Ataukah sakit yang dia rasakan timbul karena setengah dari kekuatannya hilang setelah menyembuhkan dahinya tadi? Naruto berpikir keras. Satu-satunya cara untuk menolong sosok ini adalah…

"Cepat, cepat hisap darahku!" perintah Naruto sambil menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya pada sosok itu.

"Ti-tidak… aku tak bisa melakukannya…"

"Cepat hisap atau kau kan mati!"

Sosok itu memandang ragu-ragu pada pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia menarik pergelangan tangan tersebut dan menancapkan taringnya pada pergelangan tangan tersebut. Naruto meringis saat taring-taring tajam tersebut menembus nadi pergelangan tangannya. Tiga detik saja darahnya dihisap, Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Hingga akhirnya ia tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

.

.

Naruto tersadar kembali dalam posisi yang sama saat pertama kali ia siuman setelah terbentur—terbaring dengan kepalanya yang berada di pangkuan sosok berjubah. Kemudian ia melihat wajah sosok itu. Ia tersenyum lega mendapati warna kulit sosok itu tak lagi sepucat tadi dan tidak lagi menggigil. Syukurlah… tapi,eh? Bukankan seharusnya ia mati kehabisan darah karena darahnya dihisab habis oleh sosok yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui sebagai vampire? Tapi nyatanya ia masih hidup kan sekarang?

"Aku tidak menghisap habis darahmu karena aku tak mau melihatmu mati" ucap vampir itu, seakan dia tahu dengan kebingungan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan sosok –atau vampir itu merasa terkejut. Ia pun langsung bangkit dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan vampir itu. Kalau ia tidak mati karena vampir itu tidak menghisap habis darahnya, itu berarti ia telah menjadi bagian dari 'dia' bukan?

Naruto membuktikan anggapannya dengan menyentuh giginya, dan ternyata benar… ia sekarang telah memiliki sepasang taring. Kemudian ia meneyentuh dada kirinya dan ia tidak mendapati adanya detak jantung disana. Tangannya beralih untuk mengusap lehernya, namun lagi-lagi tak ada rasa hangat disana, yang ada rasa dingin yang menguar, bukan hanya dilehernya, tetapi juga diseluruh tubuhnya. Naruto yakin, sekarang ia telah sempurna dan sepenuhnya menjadi seorang vampir.

"Maaf, aku telah mengubahmu menjadi seperti aku… Aku—"

"Taka apa" sahut Naruto, ia pun tersenyum dan memegang sisi wajah vampir itu, merasakan suhu yang sama dengan suhu tubuhnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, menikmati sentuhan Naruto di sisi wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum Kemudian ia meraih tengkuk Sasuke dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Lalu Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher kiri Sasuke dan menghujamkan taringnya di perbatasan antara leher dan pundak Sasuke.

Bukan, Naruto bukan menghisap darahnya. Ia hanya sekedar menggigit.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia terkejut mendapat serangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang pucat telah memerah sempurna dengan tubuh yang bergetar halus, seolah Sasuke tengah menahan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dia telah berhasil mengendalikan diri. Sasuke mengambil tindakan yang sama dengan Naruto—menghujamkan taringnya di leher Naruto. Senyuman Sasuke makin lebar di gigitannya terhadap leher Naruto saat dia mendengar lenguhan Naruto.

Malam yang larut dengan sinar bulan yang menyinari telah menjadi saksi dalam pertemuan mereka. Walau pertemuan itu singkat, tapi itu cukup mengubah perasaan mereka dalam sekali pandang. Love at the first slight, mungkin itu yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Dan di dalam benak Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menjadi seorang vampir. Tak apa, taka pa selama ia masih bersama Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah hidupnya yang baru.

**END**

**A/N. **

Kalau manusia kan cara mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan ciuman, kalau vampire dengan cara menggigit leher masing-masing kan? Fic ini sebenarnya bukan asli karangan saya, tetapi saya ambil dari film pendek yang pernah tayang di Metro –dasar author gak kreatif- Ah, kayaknya di fict ini kebanyakan kata "sosok itu" dan "sosok tersebut" deh.

So, mind to review? Kuharap kali ini gak lagi sepi review -puppy eyes no jutsu-


End file.
